


worlds apart.

by ATELOPHOBlA



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, eddies a genie, richies whipped, stenbrough if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATELOPHOBlA/pseuds/ATELOPHOBlA
Summary: richie tozier just wanted to have a fun summer with his friends. what he didn't anticipate was finding a genie lamp and falling in love with the boy inside it.inspired by a prompt generator lmao
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	worlds apart.

the school bell rang and an excited yell could be heard throughout the whole school. who yelled, and for what? it was richie tozier of course, happy to be free of the hellhole most call school. his best friend beverly had only sighed and followed him out the room in annoyance.  
"must you be so loud, richard?" they were walking through the crowded halls in search of their other friends and richie simply smiled. "no can do bevaroo! if i hadn't screamed, how would people know its time to go?" richie said with a shit-eating grin. beverly smacked him in the back of his head and he winced with pain. "we have a bell for a reason you dumbass," she said, giving him a playful glare. "even with the bell im STILL the loudest bitch in here, so I'm truly doing everyone a favor." beverly was going to smack him again until they noticed the rest of their little losers club, bill denbrough, ben hanscom, stanley uris, and mike hanlon. they came together in the 7th grade and have been inseparable since.  
richie ran to stan and practically leaped into his arms. "help me staniel, she's out for blood!" stan looked at beverly who rolled her eyes, then looked at richie and simply dropped the scrawny boy to the floor "you probably deserved it, let's be honest." The rest of the losers laughed while richie sat on the ground with a pout on his face. mike picked him up with a gentle smile and brushed him off. richie thanked him with a smile and got right to business

"so, what do you guys want to do the mark the first day of summer? a skinny dip at the quarry? The arcade? a movie? eat our way through some pizza? we have so much to do and so much time!" mike, bill, and ben looked at each other awkwardly while stan and bev stayed quiet. "actually, turns out mike, bill, and i are all leaving for the summer." ben said with a gentle smile. richie let out a dramatic gasp, "together?! without us? some friends you are." everyone shook their heads at their dumb friend and bill spoke up. "no you dingus, we're all going on different vacations with our family. i'm going to stay with my grandma since georgie wants to, mike is going to visit flordia and see some colleges out there, and ben is going to be a camp counselor at that camp a few hours away." the two boys nodded with agreement and richie looked at mike with confusion. "colleges? mikey boy may I remind you that we haven't even started our junior year? we have time to scout the colleges and their babes!" mike gave richie his award-winning smiled and just laughed. "rich, this is the summer before our junior year, and college is my chance away from this lifestyle I don't want to live. i get into a good college? no more farm life for me. i got lucky that my cousin lives in florida and is letting me stay with her while I look at some places. the farther I am from here, the better."

richie couldn't argue with that, he just wanted what was best for his friends. but he did feel a tad hurt that they didnt even tell him until now. he huffed and went between stan and bev with a knowing look, and put his arms around them, pulling them closer. "at least my bestest friends aren't leaving me! what's the plan?" bev removed his arm and gave him a smile. "as much as i would love to spend the first day of summer with you, I am definitely grounded for my grades, dad almost didn't even let me come to school. once I'm free of my punishment I'll call you right up! but for now, i gotta go, dad is already sending me angry text messages. i'll find my old phone so I can try to talk to everyone later!" bev said with a sad smile, she gave everyone a hug and told the three that were leaving to have fun on their trips. they all waved goodbye and richie turned to stan, his last to hope to make the first day of summer a good one. "i promised bill I'd help him finish packing and then send him off on his trip before I go home and help my dad with a bar mitzvah for my cousin. i'm sorry I can't hang rich. you know i would if i could," richie tried to hide his disappointment and just put on a fake smile. "well, none of my friends can hang out with me! so fun! maybe ill just go jump off a cliff for entertainment" the boys all awkwardly looked at each other before stan tried to comfort him. richie turned from his touch and began to walk away. "wow, do you guys hear that?? i think i hear my mom calling me home to walk the fish! i surely can't miss that!" he said. before anyone could say anything else, he practically sprinted home.

after what seemed forever, richie was home and alone with his thoughts. His mom left him a note saying she'd be home late, the internet was conveniently off, he didnt feel like practicing any guitar, and he couldn't find any dvds to watch. great. what was he supposed to do until his mother came home? he walked around the house, looking for a source of entertainment. he's lived here forever, but he always spots something new. he thought for a moment and then had a moment of realization. he has a basement! surely there's something to do down there. he practically skipped down the steps and looked around the room. nothing really peaked his intrest. he explored for a good twenty minutes before he gave up hope. he sighed and made his way towards the stairs until he almost tripped on a strange looking box. where did this come from? the box intrigued the teen. it was a beautiful blue, and it seemed to have some words finely written on it, but he couldn't make out what it said while he was still in the dark. he felt like it was good enough entertainment and journeyed back up the stairs.

he plopped onto the couch and blew some dust off the box. "alright little box, whatcha got?" he spoke to himself, genuinely curious. he blew the dust off and looked at the golden words. "only the worthy can open the box and possess the treasure. are you worthy? he stared at the box for a moment before rolling his eyes. "is this shit asking me if i'm worthy? of course, i am! i'm so fucking worthy." he spoke with an attitude and the box began to rumble. he threw it onto the table in shock and began to slowly back up. the box emitted a purple glow and his mouth hung open in shock. what the fuck? was this a joke? the box began to shake much more violently and richie looked around the room for some protection. he failed to find any and quickly grabbed a throw pillow and shielded his face, hoping for the best. he heard a gentle plop on the table and heard the box stop shaking. he peeked from behind the pillow and saw the box peacefully sitting there with a strange-looking lamp right next to it. he threw the pillow and gently picked up the lamp. it looked straight out of a movie. it was gold, beautifully carved with little jewels in certain areas. "it looks like it holds a genie," he thought. "maybe i should rub it? eh, who am i kidding nothings gonna fucking happen." even with his doubt, he was curious to see what would happen. so, he slowly rubbed the lamp. at first, nothing seemed to happen. the dark-haired boy sighed in defeat and was going to put it down until the lamp jumped out of his hands itself. his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched smoke snake it's way from the lamp. he quickly backed up before falling onto the couch and fearing for the worse. the smoke had cleared and in front of him was a floating boy. a very attractive floating boy.

"hello! my names edward kaspbrak and i'm here to grant you some wishes."

**Author's Note:**

> we shall see if ill keep up w this story lmao


End file.
